


Pillow Talk Special Features - cut scenes

by ToughPaperRound



Series: Pillow Talk DVD [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: Alec and Magnus are forced to share a phone line. Set in 1950s New York.A light adaptation of the 1959 Doris Day/Rock Hudson film, Pillow Talk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This scene was cut for brevity, but it fits in at the end of [Chapter 1 in the fic 'Pillow Talk'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849013/chapters/44734150/)

“Please, try the number again before I lose my mind! Where can Alec be?” asks Lucian Garroway.

The secretary shakes her head once more, indicating the ever-present ‘busy’ tone, and Lucian girds himself to return to their client.

“Agh, she wants to choose Ming Dynasty for a Rumpus Room!”

 

He goes from the back office into the public area and sees Mrs Aldertree reaching to a high shelf for a turquoise ceramic piece.

“Mrs Aldertree, please be careful!” says Lucian as he removes the piece from her hands and checks it carefully.

“Really? What is it?” asks Mrs Aldertree.

“A 14th Century Crematory Urn.”

“Well, well! Is anybody in it?”

“Not at the moment. Why?”

“Good, then we can drill a hole in the bottom without anybody running out.”

“A hole? Whatever for?”

“So we can wire it for a lamp!”

"Mrs Aldertree! We do not wire 14th Century Crematory Urns.”

“I suppose not.” admits Mrs Aldertree ruefully as Lucian places the Urn in a glass display case.

 

***

 

Just outside Garroway Interiors, Simon zooms up to the doorway in a sleek silver sports car, the engine purring and then growling as he blips the throttle before letting her sleep.

He had seen Alec walking to work just behind him on the street, so he hops out to intercept him and say, “Alec! Hello!”

“Hello Simon!”

“I've got something to tell you!” says Simon.

“Oh?”

“I've been trying to call you all morning but your line’s been busy…”

“Oh, naturally!”

“I just drove her out of the showroom,” says Simon proudly, pointing at the car, “how do you like her?”

“Oh, it's marvellous!”

“Like the colour? Like the upholstery?”

“It's just beautiful!”

Simon grins and holds out the key to Alec, “It's yours!”

“Huh?”

“In grateful appreciation of the very brilliant job you've been doing on my office,” Simon explains, pressing the keys into Alec's hand.

“What!!? Haha Simon! Simon, I can't accept this! You don't just go around giving people cars!”

“Well, I do…” pouts Simon.

“Haha!”

 

A policeman approaches the pair, “Is this your car, Mac?”

“No, it's his,” answers Simon.

“Is this your car, Sir?”

“Ha! No, it's his!” answers Alec. Now the policeman is very confused.

 

“Come on, try it out for size! Hop in!” encourages Simon, ignoring the policeman.

Alec does think about sliding into the driver's seat and he daydreams about strapping on a helmet, donning a red fireproof race suit, and zooming past other drivers to win a silver trophy…

 _\-- “But no! This is New York! I really don't need a car, and one like this with no roof, no space - well it's ridiculous for my lifestyle. Not to mention, this gift is far too expensive!”_  
_\-- “What does Simon think, that I'll be so grateful for the car that I'll suddenly decide to agree to Simon's marriage proposal after rejecting him the other four times?”_  
_\-- “Fifth time's a charm? No, it has to go back.”_

 

Out loud, Alec says, “Simon, you're very sweet and very generous but I cannot accept a gift like this!”

“Why not?” demands Simon.

“It's too personal!”

“Personal? This? If I gave you cologne… if I gave you a dog? That's personal, but a car?”

“Come on Mac, if it's yours, move it!” decides the policeman, ticket book at the ready.

“Here!” Alec says as he pats Simon's cheek fondly and passes the keys back to him, “send me the cologne.”

“Are you sure you don't want the car?” wheedles Simon.

“Yes, I am sure. See you tomorrow!” shouts Alec as he enters the showroom of Garroway Interiors.

“My analyst will never believe this!” mutters Simon, climbing back into the car.

“Neither will mine,” agrees the policeman.

 

***

 

“Good Morning!” says Alec as he rushes into the showroom area, taking off his coat and greeting both his client and his boss, “I'm sorry to be so late!”

“That's alright dear, Mr Garroway and I had a very fruitful morning, didn't we Mr G.?”

“Very fruitful,” replies Lucian with gritted teeth.

Alec eyes the carved mahogany statue Mrs Aldertree is grasping in her elegant gloved hands and asks, “And what are you doing with that?”

“This? Oh I picked it out myself! I thought it would go wonderfully in the-”

“Mrs A,” interrupts Alec, patiently removing it from her, “a Fertility Goddess is the last thing you need in Scarsdale.”

“A Fertility Goddess? My dear, I had no idea! Well, now don't forget I'm expecting you both at the Housewarming tomorrow evening.”

“Well, I don't kn-” begins Lucian but Alec interrupts with, “We'll be there!” and smiles broadly.

 

“Savage little thing, isn't it?!” adds Mrs Aldertree, looking askance at the statue.

Lucian sees their client out at last, and once the door is safely closed he sighs, “Huh, that woman has the taste of a water buffalo!”

“Then why do business with her?”

“Because she happens to be a very rich water buffalo!” answers Lucian, “But if you ever leave me alone with her again… Where were you? We tried to reach you all morning!”

“Oh, Loverboy got started very early today. So, I've reported him to the phone company.”

“It's about time!”

“They're going to investigate my complaint. So far as I'm concerned, whatever Mr Bane gets, he has coming to him.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- to continue reading the fic from the end of this scene, go now to [chapter 2 of 'Pillow Talk'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849013/chapters/44771608/)
> 
> Otherwise, continue on for the next special feature.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene fits in after the horse [carriage drive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849013/chapters/44883649/), but before the bathtime phonecall [in chapter 9 of 'Pillow Talk'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849013/chapters/44883829/)  
> Again, it was cut for brevity, but also I didn't like the incidence of size-shaming here and couldn't think of an alternative feature for the guest.

In a busy restaurant, at a cosy corner table, Rex is demonstrating the layout of his ranch in Texas to Alec, using various crockery.

He places his coffee cup nearer to Alec, “Well now, here is the ranch-house,” and plucking up some sugar cubes he places them in a row, “and over here is the corral, where I keep my ponies. And over here behind the ranch-house,” placing a napkin, “is a mountain. It ain't a very big mountain… but it's ours!”

“Aww! Texas must be a wonderful place!” says Alec.

“Yessir, it is. It is!”

 

Then, just as Magnus is taking a sip of his coffee he sees a new guest arriving and realises with dread that it is Simon. He can't see that he and Alec are here together!

“Oh, I'm- I seem to be out of cigarettes, I wonder if you'd excuse me?”

“Mhmmm,” smiles Alec.

Magnus rushes up to the foyer, sees that Simon is busy checking his coat and crushes into the phone booth nearby.

He picks up the receiver and pretends to be making a call, speaking loud and clear, “Ragnor, you gotta come down here and help me out! Ragnor! I'll make you a deal, if you come down here and take him off my hands, I'll- Ragnor? Rag?!”

“Hey Magnus! Ragnor who?” says Simon, tapping Magnus on the shoulder.

“Oh hey! Simon old pal! Good to see you boy!” Magnus grasps both of Simon's arms and over-acts being delighted to see his friend, “Come on in, there's someone here I want you to meet.”

“Oh yeah? Who?”

“A guy, a friend of the family, he's visiting here… wonderful guy… but I wanted to work on those songs of yours tonight and err..” Magnus looks almost heartbroken, but then snaps his fingers, “Say! Why don't you take him over for the rest of the evening? Take him dancing maybe? He's dying to learn how to dance!” and makes to pull Simon along by the elbow.

“Whoah! He doesn't know how to dance?”

“Well, naturally, he doesn't get out of the house very often-”

“What d'you mean, naturally?” queries Simon, getting suspicious now.

“Oh, Simon, believe me, you and Moose- … I mean… Mr Jones, will get along just great!!”

“Moose!!!”

“Oh, so a guy picks up a nickname? You know how cruel kids can be. Especially with someone who's a little… different.”

“Wait! How different?”

“Well,” Magnus waves his hand vaguely at his own face, “just... different.”

“Hmmmph!” Simon looks over the restaurant tables, and mutters into his palm, “Is that him, over there?” carefully pointing with a subtle flick of his hand.

Magnus looks over to where he's pointing, shifts so he's stood a little behind Simon and says “How can you tell?” warmly whilst also waving his hand up at the very large guest seated by themselves at a distant table.

The guest notices the attention of these two handsome men and smiles back at Magnus, returning his wave with a shy little wave of his dessert fork.

“See! How nice and friendly he is?”

“Mhmmm,” replies Simon, guarded.

Magnus waves and smiles once more, but when he turns back to talk with Simon, he sees he's rushing for the coat-check area and urgently asking for his coat.

“Simon,” begs Magnus, “Simon you gotta help me out!”

“Oh no, are you kidding?” says Simon as he shoves his arms into his coat sleeves, “Sorry pal, it's your Moose. Happy Hunting!”

Magnus watches to make sure Simon leaves, then smirks a little as he walks back to continue his date with Alec. “Yes, indeedy!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To continue in the fic, read on now from [chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849013/chapters/44883829/).
> 
> Otherwise wait a wee while for the next chapter, with an altered version of a scene in Taki's.


End file.
